A mouse can't have kittens
by HogwartsScribbler
Summary: Sequel to Little Mouse. Caitlin and Loki face the trials of marriage and discover a harsh truth about trying for a family.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Thanks for all the support I received for Little Mouse. This is the sequel, where Caitlin and Loki face the trials of marriage. I loved writing about Caitlin and Loki so I had to continue. Please enjoy and review!**

Caitlin sat in her and Loki's new bedroom, when they returned from their honeymoon she discovered that they had been moved to a small private wing of their own in the palace. This was to give them more privacy as a newly wedded couple. They had everything a large house would have back on Earth, with the exception of having servants and everything looking all too royal. Loki had made a point of personally marking every room as theirs by... well... the thought alone still made Caitlin blush. Loki hadn't let the honeymoon end when they returned to the palace, every chance he had he would have his hands all over her, of course she could never deny him, this was her Loki afterall.

In two weeks they would head to Earth to celebrate the wedding with her friends and family, from what she understood, her family were putting together a type of wedding reception for them. She knew a few of her closer friends would be shocked and maybe upset that she got married without them, but in their situation, she couldn't control it. She wanted them all there but it wasn't possible for so many humans to be taken through the Bifrost.

Now she had to settle into married life... it still felt so strange to her, she was a wife and not just any wife, the wife of a god and a prince. She walked out to the balcony and looked out at the Asgardian sky, it was beautiful. What was expected of her now that she was Mrs Loki Odinson? She was happy that they had a small kitchen of their own, she could actually cook for them when she wanted. She felt a little out of place in Asgard, she didn't work, she mostly just had a lot of leisure time, so cooking would help, it was at least one thing she could do. Before she was settling in, helping Loki grow and planning a wedding. Now she didn't have any of those tasks, she knew her way around the palace, mostly, she still got lost sometimes but she could work her way back. She didn't need to plan the wedding and Loki was now very capable of growing further, all he needed now was her support, which she gave always. Her thoughts were interrupted as Loki's arms laced around her and his chin was placed on her shoulder, she rubbed her cheek to his and smiled.

"What's on your mind little wife?" He smiled, giving her a gentle squeeze.

"What exactly am I to do now that we're wed? I feel like I have too much time on my hands and I'm not really contributing. You and Thor help your father a lot of the day while I lounge around, reading or walking through the gardens... We've been back for three days and I'm already stir crazy." She leaned back against him, relaxing in his presence.

"I understand your feelings, by helping father all I really had to do is stand by the throne all day with Thor to show we are once again a united family. It's mind numbing. I'd rather be with you all day so we could play." He smiled, kissing her neck as she blushed.

"I bet you would, doesn't mean you can. I'm sure the servants would complain to Odin if we stayed in bed all day." She looked back to him and gave a little smile to which he smirked at.

"There are other places beside the bed on which to play my dear, I would have thought you'd know that by now." He teased, squeezing her bum as a reminder.

"How could I ever forget, you've opened my eyes to a world of possibilities." She smiled, turning to face him, giving him a small and playful kiss.

"And you'd be right to not forget that, the great Loki, teaching his cute little wife the meaning of the term 'sex god'." He grinned, sweeping her up bridal style and walking her into their bedroom.

A few hours later, after Loki had used his talents to have her calling him by that special term and of course after taking a quick bath, the two went to have dinner with the family. While Caitlin cooked them breakfast and lunch, Odin and Frigga insisted they join them each night for dinner like all the others.

Caitlin sat beside Loki, she now wore his emerald green and gold colours, she did sometimes wear the lilac clothing still for fun though. She talked with Sif, who currently had a man courting her who was clueless it seemed, some wealthy merchant who thought he could win her over with expensive gifts. He obviously did not know Sif.

"You know it's funny, I always thought you and Frandral were-" She couldn't finish that sentence as everyone stared at her, she blushed softly, was she the only one that saw it? Loki smirked at the innocent statement his wife was going to make. Sif and Frandral exchanged a look.

"We've known each other since we were kids." Sif said, as if explaining why they couldn't be together.

"Doesn't that just show that you know each other very well and already know you get along?" Caitlin spoke softly, she thought the two were a good match, Frandral was a warrior, which suited Sif and he was also softer in personality while Sif was harder, which meant they would compliment each other, at least that's what Caitlin thought. There was an awkward silence and Caitlin looked to Loki for help.

"I think it's time my little matchmaker and I call it a night." Loki spoke, faking a yawn and placing an arm around Caitlin, leading her from the hall.

"You know hun, I expected a bit more from the silver tongue than suggesting us leave." She looked up to him as they walked back to their quarters.

"I know, but I know you and you would still feel uncomfortable even if the conversation moved on." He spoke the truth and she knew it. She kissed his cheek gently as thanks.

"That's all I get? I'm your husband, I need a little more than that." He stopped in the hallway and smirked, pulling her close and planting a deep kiss on her lips while giving her bum a squeeze for good measure.

"You'll never give me any peace will you?" She smiled up to him as he kept his smirk.

"That my little mouse, would be boring."


	2. Chapter 2

Loki stood and watched with a smile on his face, she hadn't realised he was in the room yet and he was growing more amused by the second. Caitlin stood infront of their large mirror in her underwear, while she wore Loki's green cloak and helmet. She must have been bored and chose to play dress up. He snuck up behind her, placing his hands on her hips.

"You make a very attractive Loki." He grinned, she jumped and spun around, looking up to him with a red face.

"I... I um, just wanted to see..." She tried to explain herself, his grin only grew.

"You know, I heard human women liked to wear their mate's shirts sometimes but this is a little different isn't it?" He teased, adjusting the helmet on her head, she looked down shyly.

"I just thought it must be fun, back home the only people that wear this sort of stuff would be superheroes or something..." She smiled up to him.

"Ah, and you want to be a superhero? Well, what my lady wants, my lady gets." He smirked, she knew something was coming and let out a scream as Loki picked her up by her hips and held her up above his head for her to 'fly'.

"Loki, put me down!" She squealed, trying to wiggle out of his hold.

"How about we go for a proper fly, hmm?" He smiled up to her as she seemed to panic.

"I'm scared of heights..." She looked down to him, he smiled and lowered her to her feet, immediately she started to beat her fists into his chest, he chuckled and watched her.

"Now that's not very nice, should I take you up for another flight then?" He smiled as she stopped immediately and looked up to him.

"No, please!" She hugged into him, looking up innocently.

"You wouldn't do that to me again would you?" He touched her cheek gently.

"You'll need to get over your fear my little mouse, you're a goddess now, you don't need to fear anything." He smiled, scooping her up in his arms.

"I can't help it..." She looked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, he allowed himself to lift off the ground, just a little.

"Close your eyes." He whispered, he was going to show her she would always be safe in his arms. She did as she was told, holding tight to him as he flew them out to their balcony and then up, she shivered a little as the air hit her mostly exposed skin.

"For someone who married a frost giant, you get cold easily." He smiled.

"Yeah well, you're a warm frost giant." She smiled softly, keeping her eyes shut, Loki took her up above the palace, where she would get the best view of the city.

"Alright, now open." He whispered gently, holding her tight as she opened her eyes and squirmed about, gripping his neck tighter.

"Oh god..." She looked around, trying not to freak out.

"Hmm, interesting, you're scared now but you say the same thing when we're in bed together..." He teased, trying to lighten her mood, she seemed to relax a little and looked up to him.

"It is kind of beautiful out here..." She looked around, careful not to look directly at the ground.

"I've wanted you to see this for a while." He whispered, moving them back to sit on the palace roof, holding her in his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder, looking out at the view.

"There's nothing like this on Earth." She whispered, smiling softly.

"Well, not anymore." He smirked, she looked up to him curiously.

"You, are the most beautiful sight imaginable but alas, Midgard no longer has you." He smiled, she blushed deeply which of course pleased him.

"You're not such a bad sight yourself." She smiled up to him, he grinned.

"Well I'm so glad my sight pleases you, a little." He teased, she smiled and kissed him softly.

"It pleases me a lot actually. You are the perfect example of-" She was cut short.

"A sex god, I know." He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"I was going to say good looks." She poked his chest gently.

"I like my idea better." He smiled, holding her close as he jumped down the building onto their balcony, causing her to scream out and grip him like a frightened cat.

"Loki!" She gasped as she jumped out of his arms and placed his helmet onto his head.

"You need your horns, god of mischief." She smiled playfully, taking off his cloak and going to get dressed as he followed happily to help.

After spending more time groping her than actually helping her Loki escorted Caitlin out to the gardens to meet with Odin and Frigga, they were having lunch together to discuss the two of them traveling to Earth, afterall, Loki was still being punished and Earth probably wasn't too happy with him after his whole, trying to take over plan. Though really, he thought, they should be over it by now.

"Caitlin, darling." Frigga got up and hugged the younger woman, Loki noticed how happy she was to finally have a daughter figure in her life. It must have been hard for her, being surrounded by men, stubborn men, not that he would ever admit to being stubborn himself.

They sat down at the outdoor table, Odin looking at Loki seriously.

"Thor has talked with the humans who represent their planet, they aren't happy about you returning to Earth but with Thor's word and the fact that you're now married to a human, they are willing to grant you one week." One week, Caitlin was hoping for more but she understood, Loki gave a nod and squeezed his wife's hand.

"I'd like to make an official apology while on Earth as well." He said, surprising everyone, Caitlin smiled, rubbing his arm gently in approval.

"That is good news... I'm sure it will show a great deal of maturity and growth." Odin said, he wasn't one to compliment but he smiled at his son to show that was what he had intended his words to be. Loki smiled softly.

"So when you two leave, you'll have the time with your friends and family and then you can go and sort out the business side of things, how lovely." Frigga spoke up, the food arriving to distract them for a little bit. They ate and discussed the travel plans, Caitlin was excited to see everyone again, she loved Asgard but without even phone access, it was hard being away from friends. She wrote letters everytime Thor went to Earth and he usually returned with some as well, but it wasn't the same as being with the ones she missed so dearly.

The days until they left passed quickly with Loki's aid, he had a way of distracting Caitlin with great skill. Caitlin packed their bags, trying to pack basics for Loki, promising to buy him some Earth clothes when they arrived, though he protested, he had his magic, he didn't need any new clothes, but with the simple line of "It will make me happy" he gave in.

"Time to leave little mouse." He smiled over to her, loving how excited she looked.


	3. Chapter 3

Caitlin and Loki walked out to the entrance hall of the palace, the servants attaching their luggage to the horses. Everyone waited to say goodbye, it was only a week they would be gone but they had all wanted to give a proper farwell, Caitlin hugged everyone, much to Loki's displeasure, seeing Frandral touch her was difficult for him. It was cute however, watching her shyly trying to hug Odin. Odin was used to sons, not daughters, so it gave him a surprise. With that Loki helped Caitlin onto her horse, purposely handling her bum as he did so. Mounting his own horse they began the ride out to the Bifrost.

"I can't wait to see all my friends and everyone at SHIELD, they're going to hate me for marrying you." She teased, looking over to Loki as he rode beside her.

"I'm sure all the women will be jealous of your superior husband." He smirked over to her, she had to smile, he was quite a catch, she couldn't deny that. They rode on, dismounting just before reaching the Bifrost, Loki unpacked the horses, insisting it was the man's job to carry the bags. She was happy to let him carry her case. He placed everything down and gave her bum a pat in a way of rewarding himself for his good work, she blushes softly, he had a habit of doing that infront of others.

"No need to get so embarassed, Heimdall sees all, he's probably seen much more between us." Loki teased as Caitlin went bright red, she looked up to him.

"You don't really watch... that... do you?" She asked the large man in gold, he looked to her for a moment.

"I see all." He said bluntly, causing her to blush deeper, she had never even thought about it and right now she was beyond embarassed.

"Don't worry, next time we will do something truly filthy to make him wish he didn't." Loki smiled playfully, she gave him a look that said that would most definately not be happening.

"A man can try can't he?" He gave her a little squeeze from the side.

"You can try all you want doesn't mean it's going to happen." Caitlin teased back, smiling up to him.

"That's my girl. Now Heimdall, is the Bifrost ready for our travels?" He looked over at him.

"It is ready but I cannot allow her to travel in her condition." He indicated to Caitlin, giving them both a surprise.

"What condition?" Loki snapped, there was nothing wrong with Caitlin, she was perfect and he would not allow anyone else to say otherwise.

"It is forbidden for women to travel through the Bifrost when they are with child." Heimdall stated as if it should be obvious. Caitlin stared in disbelief, she couldn't be pregnant, could she?

"I... I'm... with..." She couldn't finish that thought.

"Are you serious?" Loki said, looking to a star struck Caitlin, he moved over and slipped an arm around her protectively.

"I see all." Heimdall said casually, giving Loki a look. Within a moment Loki had scooped Caitlin up and had her back on the horse, getting on behind her, not allowing her to ride on her own. He rode back with her, the other horse running along beside them. Everyone was surprised to see their return, wondering what was wrong when they saw Loki holding Caitlin.

"What's happened?" Odin demanded, they had all been waiting to see the Bifrost but had seen nothing only to find the two return.

"Heimdall said Caitlin is with child." Loki said, looking to the older man, he was still confused himself and had yet to think properly on it, right now he was just acting on impulse to look after Caitlin.

"How is this possible? We're two very different races, I thought it couldn't happen." Loki looked to Odin for guidance.

"When you were a baby, I altered you so that you could live as an Asgardianand Caitlin has been altered to become immortal, both changes might have been enough for you to reproduce. You should take her to the healing room to be properly tested." He looked to Loki seriously, wishing this news could be celebrated but knew the harsh reality.

"And Loki... just because the two of you have managed to conceive, does not mean it is possible for her to carry the child full term." His voice was dangerously truthful, even if she was pregnant, did not mean they would end up with a baby. There were so many complications to take into consideration. This snapped Caitlin back to reality, she instinctively placed a hand over her stomach, their baby might not make it?

Loki escorted her to the healing room, shouting a few insults to keep the others away, this was a private matter and he wanted it kept between Caitlin and himself. They sat quietly as the healer checked her over, making sure she was healthy and well. Confirming the little lifeform growing inside her. What the baby was he could not say. It it was frost giant, it wouldn't survive inside her small body, if it was human it would be ok.

"We're having a baby." She said softly, squeezing Loki's hand as she looked up to him. He gave a nod and stroked her cheek, it would be the biggest challenge they would face together.

Several hours later had Caitlin sitting at dinner, everyone talking casually and avoiding the topic they all wanted to discuss. She was pregnant with Loki's baby and there was a chillingly high chance that she would lose it before it could be born. Loki kept his hand on her leg, they had discussed it at length, even if the chances were low and the loss would hurt them, they wanted to see, they had to see, if they could have this baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Caitlin and Loki laid in bed, his hands protectively around her and placed on her stomach. Thor had gone to send word to her family, most likely to bring back her parents for a short visit. She was sure her mother could give her comfort, she had heard the story when she was a teenager, that her brother was oringally meant to be a twin but her mother had lost one of the babies while pregnant. She could only imagine how difficult that could be and she felt that talking more about it would be helpful, her mother was one of the strongest women she ever knew and she respected her opinion greatly.

"Little mouse, you need your rest." Loki whispered hoarsely, he had been sleeping for a while and Caitlin had remained wide awake.

"I'm afraid sleep won't find me right now." She looked back to him, snuggling back into him a little. He wrapped his arms a little more firmly around her, holding her to his chest. She needed to feel that he was there for her.

"Whatever happens, we'll make it through." He whispered, he was feeling more guilt than he would let on, once again his genetics would hurt his chances of getting what he wanted. If he was truly Odin's son, he would not have been second to Thor, he would not have broken down after finding the truth and now, if he was Odin's son, he would have been able to give Caitlin a child without any risks. His thoughts turned to Thor, he had always been jealous of Thor but this was one of the times when he truly despised him, Thor was the true heir to the throne and he would have that title soon enough, Thor could impregnate a human woman without any problem... he hated Thor.

The morning came too soon and Loki escorted Caitlin to breakfast, after little sleep she was not in the mood to cook. Thor was at the table, the last thing he needed was to see that oaf of a man who seemed to have all the luck, he wished he would have stayed on Earth. They sat down and Loki plated up their food before looking over at Thor with an almost savage look in his eyes. Right now Loki was hurting and Thor was the perfect candidate to take the brunt of his pain. Caitlin noticed the look he was giving Thor and was confused beyond belief, what had Thor done? She decided for now it was best not to ask and silently took her husband's hand under the table, giving it a squeeze, he looked to her and she smiled softly, the look in his eyes seemed to ease so she felt free to look over to Thor.

"What news do you have of my parents?" She asked, knowing Thor would have only returned from Earth this morning, he gave a small smile, happy to bring good news.

"Your mother prepares for travel at this very moment, I will return in two days to escort her here." He said and grinned while he shovelled some egg into his mouth, this made Caitlin smile, she was glad to know she'd have her mother with her soon. She would be able to talk to her and seek guidance. Loki noticed the smile and felt a twinge of anger bubbling, Thor had made her smile simply by being an errand boy while he had not left her side and she had continued to worry. Whatever it was out there that controlled his fate was truly happy mocking him.

After breakfast he escorted Caitlin to the gardens, hoping to calm himself with some time alone with her. Right now she was his anchor, giving him a reason to be sensible. They walked around for a while in silence, it felt uncomfortable to Caitlin.

"You seemed a bit off at breakfast..." She commented softly. She didn't want to ask him directly and instead hoped he would explain himself. He looked over to her, not about to explain the truth about his jealousy.

"I was merely tired, we've both had a long night." He said quietly, she looked over and smiled softly, if that's all it was then she could help. She hadn't known he was grumpy when he was tired.

"Maybe we should sneak away later for an afternoon nap? I wouldn't mind being snuggled up to my cute god for a while." She smiled, hoping to lighten his mood. He gave a nod and smiled weakly but nothing more. She worried now, Loki liked to tease and play, even in the most serious situations and she loved that about him, seeing him give such a distant reaction, she knew something was wrong. She stopped walking and turned to him, tugging his hand gently to make him face her, she cupped his cheeks in her hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Whatever happens, we'll get through it together. I'm as here for you as you are for me. I know this is hard on both of us, so if you need to talk about it, I'm right here." She spoke softly and warmly, hoping to relax him, it seemed to work for a moment as he gave a soft smile and leaned down to kiss her. She was a good girl, he couldn't let her worry for him.

"I know we will, little mouse." He whispered, kissing her forehead. He loved her truly but right now it was more about his wounded pride, he still wanted to be Thor's equal and in this situation he had come up short. He had to try to hide the way he was feeling, she was worried about the baby and she couldn't afford anything else to worry about. She would probably make him try to talk about it too. She was sweet in believing something like this could be solved with talking but it just wouldn't work right now.

**Author's note: Yes, Loki is going to go a little mad again, I thought it might be interesting as previously I had written him as a much more easy going guy after falling for Caitlin. I'm also trying to explore what it must be like for any couple going through something like this, both sides usually blame themselves to some part even if they shouldn't. Please let me know what you think and if you have suggestions towards pregnancy and the mental state involved on both sides, please send me a message or better yet, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Loki laid beside Caitlin that afternoon, Odin was all too understanding that Loki's attention needed to be on his wife instead of standing beside Thor while his father saw to the duties of the king. He also knew that if he had to stand beside Thor he'd end up attacking him. He rubbed Caitlin's shoulder slowly, anything that could help her relax he would try. Caitlin slowly drifted into a light sleep and Loki allowed himself to relax for just a moment. He closed his eyes and let himself daydream, once he would dream about being king of besting Thor infront of a large crowd, now it was about giving Caitlin a healthy, normal baby. He held no resentment against the baby already in her womb, it was himself that he resented. He moved down a little, making sure Caitlin was asleep and whispered softly.

"If you could just be like her, like your perfect mommy, it would make me very happy." He rubbed his hands over her belly, certain that the baby could hear.

"She deserves to have you in her arms." He spoke softly, pressing a kiss to Caitlin's stomach. Caitlin's eyes flickered open and she looked down to him, touching his cheek.

"What was that love?" She spoke sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing my sweet, go back to sleep." He smiled up to her. In her warm eyes, he could find his peace. The afternoon went by quietly and all too quickly, he didn't want to go to dinner where he would be faced to see Thor.

But alas, Caitlin took his hand and lead him to the dining hall. He sat across from Thor and did all he could to keep his mask of contentment on. Caitlin squeezed his hand, of course she could pick when he was feeling off. Thor spoke loudly and happily throughout dinner. Of course he did not intend to annoy Loki but proved to do so none the less.

"Will Lady Jane be joining us soon?" Sif asked to make conversation.

"Yes, she agreed to come with Caitlin's mother and spend a few weeks with me." He beamed, Loki was of course reminded that Thor could give Jane a perfectly healthy baby.

"It will be nice to have her." Frigga joined in with a warm smile. Loki looked down to hide a small twitch of his lip. Soon Thor and Jane would most likely be married soon and be having a family. Thor would be the first to give Odin a grandchild and remain the perfect son. He thought of Frigga fussing over a baby Thor and it made his insides boil.

"So do you plan to court her properly soon?" Caitlin chimed in, that was too much. His own wife should not be encouraging that idiot. Loki stood loudly by slamming his hands on the table. With everyone's eyes on him he strode out of the room. This would be the first of his small outbursts.

The months ticked by, Caitlin's belly began to slowly grow and with that constant reminder, Loki's behavior grew worse and worse. Thor took his brother's hatred in his stride. They all knew Loki was acting out because of his pain and right now the bad behavior could be tolerated. The worst he had done was smash a few plates or glasses as he stormed off, Caitlin following behind him with each outburst. Thor has copped the worst of it, usually getting a harsh tongue lashing about an innocent comment. Their worst fear was that he could take his anger out on Caitlin, which she assured them had not happened.

Caitlin sat with Loki in the gardens, squeezing his hand tightly. If she was some stronger race, if she was larger... If she could just carry his child, he wouldn't be going through all this. She had to try her best not to worry too much, her mother had insisted it was bad for the baby.

"Loki... you know it's neither of our fault..." She looked up to him sadly, rubbing her belly with her spare hand.

"I know... it's just..." He whispered, looking to his wife. How could he explain himself to her.

"If I were like Thor... I could give you a child easily." He looked to her, his eyes shining with emotion.

"But I'm in love with Loki not Thor." She said simply, cupping his cheek to make him face her.

"And Thor could never measure up to Loki in my heart." She smiled softly, pressing a loving kiss to his lips. It did ease him to some point hearing her say that. He felt insignificant compared to Thor but hearing her say he was her number one, it eased the pain he was feeling.

"Go on." He spoke softly with a small smile, looking for a little more. She smiled and entwined their fingers together. If he needed his ego stroked, she was happy to do it.

"You're better looking than him, by a mile. You're smarter, that's an obvious one. You smell better, but that might be my opinion. You have more tact, he kind of puts his foot in his mouth sometimes. And by far, you have the best bum." She smiled playfully, she didn't like putting Thor down but she spoke the truth. In her eyes, Loki was superior in all areas. It seemed to work for the moment as he had his trademark smirk back.

"And that's coming from the goddess of truth." He smiled over to her, pressing a kiss to her lips. He had her now, but there was still that seed of doubt. If they lost the baby, would she stay with him?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I'm finding it pretty hard to write this fic at the moment, which probably explains a lot of skipping. I'm having a bit of a writer's block with it.**

Another month passed by and Caitlin's mother had returned for a visit. Caitlin spent a great deal of time with her so Loki was left to his own amusement. He'd lurk around the palace's library, searching through all books with magic involved in it. He was determined to search through all of them to see if there was something more he could do. He threw another book to the floor without care, groaning outward at his growing frustration.

"Brother!" Thor came in loudly, slapping Loki on the back.

"It is far too nice of a day to be inside. Why not go and join your lovely wife and her mother?" He smiled down to Loki.

"I believe they enjoy some time alone together, to discuss female matters." Loki knew Caitlin would likely be talking all things pregnancy, her mother had a very honest way of discussing difficult matters. She believed that those things happened in life so it was pointless to tiptoe around it. She wasn't harsh or insensitive like Thor or the others could be, she just didn't lie or avoid the topics needed to be discussed. Loki thought that if Frigga was more like Caitlin's mother, she would probably have told him about his birth from the very beginning. That would have been an improvement. He looked up to see Thor was still there and sighed, slamming his book shut.

"Why exactly did you seek out my company brother?" Loki asked, he had to force himself to play nice.

"I have come for some advice. You successfully courted Caitlin and now I wish to court Jane for her hand." The words hit Loki hard.

"And what advice of mine do you want?" Loki spoke softly, trying not to lose his cool.

"What do you believe made Caitlin happiest? What do you believe Jane would enjoy?" Thor sat down across from him. He wasn't going to leave until Loki at least pretended to be interested.

"My Caitlin and your Jane are quite different even if they are of the same race. Caitlin enjoyed the more personal displays of affection. Jane might prefer great feets of strength and power?" Loki suggested, he didn't care but he did want Thor to leave. Thor only laughed and agreed wholly. Damn. He wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

By the time dinner was ready Loki was ready to strangle anyone who angered him, he escorted his two women to dinner, being the perfect gentleman to Caitlin's mother. It was far too obvious how important this woman was to Caitlin and he would not get into her bad books. Frankly when he had wanted to marry Caitlin, he expected her parents to be completely against it. His mother it seemed, was much like Caitlin and accepted them easily. He helped Caitlin into her seat, placing a hand on her thigh and giving a little squeeze. She placed her hand over his and rubbed it gently, giving a soft smile. He kissed her cheek gently, a little of her attention would help after his bad day.

Dinner was quiet and that was nice, of course Thor ruined it by opening his big mouth and announcing his intentions. Loki looked over his cutlery, wondering which utensil would be best to shove into the flesh of Thor's face. His fork looked quite sharp this evening, he ran his finger over the cool metal. That relaxed him a little, what relaxed him more was Caitlin's soft lips on his cheek.

"Would you mind if we had an early night love? I'm feeling tired." Caitlin spoke softly but loud enough for the others to hear. She knew he was angry and was giving him an escape from dinner. No one would refuse her while she was pregnant. Clever girl.

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to strain." He got up and helped his wife up.

"Coming mum?" Caitlin asked, her mother was staying in one of their guest rooms.

"No I'm alright here, one of the others can show me to my room later." Her mother smiled, leaving them to their alone time. Loki lead Caitlin down in the direction of their quarters, stopping when they were far enough away from the dining hall before pressing her to the wall gently. He pressed soft kisses over her neck.

"You my dear, are brilliant." He whispered against her warm skin.

"I do my best." She smiled up to him, fingering his hair.

"Yes and you do not let down." He kissed his way up to her lips, planting a heated kiss to her lips. He was careful with her now, he could feel her small belly pressing against him as a reminder to treat her with care. He was always careful before, but before the pregnancy he did enjoy being a little forceful sometimes. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way to their quarters and straight to their bed where he had plans to make good use of it.

Caitlin's mother looked over to Frigga and Odin at the table after the pair had gone to bed. She gave a small, sad smile.

"I'm still not used to the different races. Just what are the chances of her keeping that baby?" She asked them directly. Odin gave a small nod, being a parent it was easy to understand the conflict Caitlin was facing.

"She's carried it for almost four and a half months now. That is a good sign but it if she loses it now..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"It will be much more painful." Her mother finished. The longer she had the baby, the more attached she would become and more hopeful, so if she ended up losing it, she would suffer more.

"She's a strong girl, if anyone can handle that child, she can." Her mother spoke but Odin looked over sadly.

"Frost giants do better in cold climates, so from what I can understand, if the baby is purely frost giant, it won't survive. A female frost giant will have cold insides." Odin explained, this worried her.

"And if it's human it will be ok?" She asked.

"Yes. But we won't be able to tell unless it dies or reaches birth." He replied.

"You don't have anything similar to ultrasounds?" She questioned, these were supposed to be the most powerful race but their technology was still quite behind.

"We have never had need for it, Asgardians rarely have problems with birth as we rarely have health problems." Ah, immortals were all too perfect.

"I see, well what about Caitlin's telepathic abilities? Couldn't she read the babies thoughts when it's more developed?" That idea was intriquing.

"It could work." Odin said simply, surprised he hadn't thought of it himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Caitlin's mother sat with the couple at breakfast. She had planned on talking to Caitlin about reading her baby's mind but she knew Caitlin would find the discussion to be difficult.

"Caity, darling..." She spoke softly and looked over to her daughter.

"Yeah mum?" Caitlin stopped eating, wondering what her mother would look so serious about.

"I was talking to Odin and Frigga last night about the baby." Loki now looked up from this breakfast as well.

"We were thinking darling, after it's developed a little more you could try reading it's thoughts. To see what kind of condition it's in." She looked to Caitlin carefully, wondering how she would react. Caitlin looked to her and then looked down to think it over. It was a difficult thing, she wanted to know if her baby was ok but what would she read?

"I'll do it." She whispered, looking to Loki who squeezed her hand in support.

The weeks passed by slowly as Caitlin counted down the days until she had agreed to read the thoughts of her baby. Loki would be there for her when she did it but she still worried. Loki could see the worry building in her and with the day of the reading set for tomorrow, he had to find a way to relax her.

He sat in the bath with Caitlin laying back against him. He gently glided his fingertips over her belly, letting out a soft sigh.

"Do you remember when we first met?" He asked in his deep voice.

"How could I forget? You did everything you could to make me uncomfortable." She smiled and looked back to him.

"I did everything I could to make you blush." He corrected, he could still remember his shy little mouse who had yet to trust him. Those moments when he played with her just to get that shy little reaction. He had to smile to himself, she was so cute.

"And then you came back here. I came to be with you and you were jealous of my dog." She smiled up to him as he growled.

"I was not jealous." He snapped, though she knew he meant no harm.

"Says you, the green eyed monster." She teased, this made him laugh. She really loved the sound of his deep chuckle.

"You know little mouse. Whatever happens tomorrow, I want you to be relaxed." He spoke softly, rubbing her sides.

"I know but you're as worried as me. Until we know we're going to worry." She looked back to him.

"Perhaps I can suggest a way to relax?" He smiled cheekily, she knew where this was leading. This was one thing Loki knew he could do well and would leave Caitlin more relaxed than ever. Without any protests from his lovely wife, he quickly got to work.

Caitlin woke far too early, tangled in her sheets. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around to see her husband sleeping soundly. He really did wear himself out last night and deserved a sleep in. She blushed as she recalled all the details. It then hit her like thunder; today was the day. She got up and dressed, leaving Loki sleep. She wanted to do this before he was awake, she knew if the baby was a frost giant that he would blame himself. She got dressed and went into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She closed her eyes and placed a hand over her stomach. She used as much care as possible as she head the thoughts of the baby.

What she found confused her. She whispered softly to herself to calm down and teared up when she felt it's reaction. It felt joy when she spoke. She bit her lip, trying to tell if this baby was frost giant or human. She knew that frost giants had a different feel to humans but this baby felt like a whole new source. She sat on the edge of the tub, wondering what it meant. Was her baby dying? Was that what the feeling was? For a while she was convinced that today they would have answers but her powers left her with none. She thought long and hard before coming up with an idea that should have been obvious from the very start. She left the palace without a second thought. She was so caught up in needing to know the fate of the baby that she forgot her husband sleeping in their bed.

Loki stretched himself out as he woke. He searched the sheets for Caitlin and was surprised to find her gone. He checked the bathroom and the rest of the quarters, finding her mother at breakfast but no Caitlin. He walked briskly with her mother to the dining hall, both wondering if she had gone to seek one of the others.

"Where is she?" Loki called not long after entering the hall to find his wife was absent.

"What is wrong brother?" Thor asked, standing from his seat.

"Caitlin is gone! She is no where to be found!" Loki was in a panic, what if she had read the baby and found something bad? The doors opened again to reveal a guard as he bowed deeply.

"Forgive the intrusion my lords and ladies. Heimdall has requested the presence of Master Loki." The guard spoke formally.

"I'm busy, my wife is missing!" He snapped.

"Forgive me my lord but she is not. She is trying to attack Heimdall as we speak." He looked over cautiously to Loki.

"With the aid of pregnancy hormones, she's gone as mad as her husband." Fandral joked.

"Shut your mouth you bastard!" Loki snapped, he'd have no one speaking ill of his wife.

With that outburst everyone flooded out to the stables to get horses before making their way to the Bifrost.


	8. Chapter 8

After leaving the palace Caitlin had ran out to the Bifrost, which took more time than she wished. Horse riding was not something she was willing to do while pregnant. It had taken a good few hours and she was exhausted by the time she arrived. She realised too late that the amount of running was probably just as bad as riding a horse but she was so overwhelmed that she didn't think. She stopped infront of the large man in golden armor and panted heavily. Collecting herself as much as she could before standing to face him.

She knew she looked a mess and that she was not nearly as intimidating as her husband but she had to face him.

"You see everything do you not?" She asked softly at first, searching for her courage.

"I do, my lady." He kept his eyes away from her, she hated how he seemed to stare off into space during conversation.

"You saw that I was pregnant before anyone else." She stated as he gave a nod.

"Then why have you not spoken of what you see now? What do you see in my child?" She had to know and she was growing more impatient.

"You wish me to look at your child my lady?" He spoke simply, he had the power to see everything. He had seen she was pregnant. Could he not see her child now?

"Stop it! You know damn well how misrable Loki and I have been with all this. You can't even look at me!" She cried out, looking up to him with tears threatening to spill out. Heimdall looked at her, seeing her pain.

"Forgive me, what I have seen will not change the outcome of your child even if I told you earlier." He said softly.

"What have you seen?" She asked, ready to hear what needed to be said.

"Your child is perfectly healthy. It is a half breed, capable of surviving the harsh cold or the heat of your womb." She stared at him, swallowing hard.

"You've known all along that my baby was fine and let us suffer for it?" She voice barely above a whisper.

"I have no ill feelings towards you and wished you no harm." He said simply. Caitlin stared for a moment, realising what this was about. She had seen Loki's memories. She knew that Loki had frozen Heimdall and that they had their issues. He purposely kept his mouth shut to hurt Loki. Everything was too much.

"You are a cruel man!" She screamed at him, rushing forwards and thrashing at his chest. He stood and took her assault, she was far too gentle to do any real harm and trying to forcibly stop a pregnant woman might do damage. For a small pregnant woman who had walked for hours to get there, she didn't tire from beating him. Of course her weak attempts to hurt him didn't do enough to even move him. He had signalled to a guard to fetch Loki. He would most likely be punished for causing distress to the young woman but he was prepared for it.

Half an hour passed before the sounds of horses approached. The royal family and friends all coming out and looking confused as Caitlin kept up her assault. They dismounted and came over.

"Caitlin, love. What are you doing?" Loki asked cautiously, he'd never seen his wife act in such a way and had seen no memories of her like this either. She heard his voice and visibly relaxed, turning to face him with a tear stained face.

"He knew! He knew this whole time about our baby! He said nothing because he wanted to hurt you!" She cried out, Loki stared at her for a long time. She was defending him, she was attacking a man twice her size in his defence. He came over, taking her shaking hands gently and pulling her close to him.

"Relax little mouse, it's alright." He rubbed her back soothingly, she was so wound up.

"The baby is ok..." She sniffled into his arms, he paused to look down to her.

"It's human?" He asked with hope, she shook her head and looked up to him.

"Half human, half frost giant. Half of each of us." She smiled up to him softly, trying to stop her tears.

"Heimdall, is this all true?" Odin asked with a voice of power.

"It is my king. I was never asked to look at her baby so I betrayed no orders. I could have spoken earlier though..." He reasoned, he looked to Odin and bowed his head low.

"I can understand your issues with my son but you have purposely let this innocent girl suffer. You will receive punishment for that." Odin spoke, Heimdall bowed his head in understanding.

"How did you get out here my dear?" Loki whispered, looking to his wife.

"I walked... and ran." She smiled sheepishly.

"I see. Brother, please take my horse back to it's stable." Without another word to the others, Loki scooped up his wife and flew them back to the castle. He took her to their room and laid her down to rest. He stayed by her side, touching and talking to her belly as Caitlin checked to see how the baby reacted to his voice. The baby liked Caitlin's voice better, which Loki could have guessed without mind reading.

Everyone watched as Loki and Caitlin flew away. Her mother and Frigga smiling happily for the first time together, they could now freely celebrate this baby instead of waiting for bad news. Odin lectured Heimdall for his actions. Thor, Sif and the warriors three watched the last of Loki's green cloak disappear from view.

"Half and half huh? Half the god of lies and half the goddess of truth. What exactly does that make the baby?" Sif questioned, imagining a little Caitlin chuckling darkly like Loki.

"Chaos." Hogun stated simply.


	9. Chapter 9

It was her seventh month of pregnancy and Caitlin was blushing deeply. Frigga and her mother had put together a baby shower and it seemed that all the most noble women of Asgard were there, plus some more exotic women. Caitlin felt guilty; she realised as a princess of Asgard she really should have gotten to know these women earlier. She looked around the room, Jane, her sister and her mother had come from Earth. Sif was there and several other Asgard women she didn't really know but she had met at her wedding reception. She felt guilty not knowing their names. The last woman was hard to forget; Selene. She was a princess from Alfheim which made her a light elf. She gave off an aura that Caitlin found captivating. She was taller than most, fairer than most and had pointed ears.

The gifts she had received were all so cute. She didn't dare talk to Heimdall again so they couldn't find out the gender of the baby. Which meant that all the gifts were rather colour neutral, though she noticed a lot of green. She understood that, even if they had a girl Loki would no doubt want her in green. From her mother she got little jumpsuits and other tiny baby clothes. Asgard clothing was somewhat old fashioned for babies so she believed she would favor most of the outfits her mother brought. From her sister she was given bottles, pacifiers and bibs. And from Jane a musical baby mobile with stars on it.

The Asgard women gave fur pelts and hand woven blankets. Sif had hand crafted some small wooden toys. Caitlin had no idea she had the skill but was very impressed with it. From Frigga she was given a very large baby crib, which she was informed was Loki's when he was a baby. She was also given a few toys and blankets which were also his. This made her smile. Selene approached her last, she had a dreamy smile on her face.

"This is the finest hand woven silk from my home. It is blessed by our people in hopes that it will offer protection to the child." She said in a soft voice. Caitlin smiled up to her, feeling the delicate cloth.

"It's beautiful, thank you." She whispered softly.

After the baby shower had finished and all the noble women had left, Caitlin went off to find Loki. She didn't have to look far. Loki was stuck in the drawing room that Thor often used. He was surrounded by noble men, the warriors three, Thor and Odin. They were all smoking and drinking ale. It was most definately a men's club. When she looked in the door and the men spotted her they all called out, whistling and cheering for her. She went bright red, most were very drunk.

"If you excuse me gentlemen, my lovely wife requires my comany." Loki said with a big grin as he forced himself up and walked over. Some of the men made a few cheeky comments about them as he headed out. She could tell right away that he had his fair share of ale. Loki wasn't one to drink heavily in social situations but most likely felt pressured by Odin to keep up and get along with everyone. He heavily placed his arm around her shoulders and kissed her deeply. She could smell the ale on him.

"You seem to be in a good mood." She smiled up to him, he grinned in reply.

"Why should I not be happy? I have a sexy wife and a healthy baby on the way. I am a lucky man." He grinned. She couldn't help but find drunk Loki to be very cute.

"This is all very true." She smiled, walking him to their quarters.

"And Thor!" He laughed out some, she looked up to him confused. Loki looked down to her, his eyes lit up with enjoyment.

"Thor is jealous of me with my pretty wife and baby!" Loki grinned down to her.

"He said it exactly like that, he said; Brother, I envy you. You have a pretty wife and soon you will have a baby. You have it all!" Loki laughed again. He had always been in Thor's shadow and now he was standing out. He looked down to Caitlin seriously.

"And it's all thanks to you." He touched her cheek and kissed her.

"Actually I think you helped a little with making the baby." She smiled up to him.

"Yes, I did help! I helped you all night long." He teased, kissing over her neck playfully. They reached their bedroom and Loki tugged at her clothes.

"And now, I will help you again." He smirked playfully.

"But Loki I'm already pregnant, you can't make another baby yet." She smiled.

"I shall try none the less!" He said, picking her up and taking her over to the bed.

Loki woke with a groan and looked around. His head was hurting and he was very thirsy. He smiled softly when he saw Caitlin, awake and reading a book.

"You took advantage of me last night my good lady." Loki smiled over, stretching out.

"I must apologise, I was overwhelmed with passion and desire." She smiled over, handing him a glass of water.

"I'll forgive you this once but next time there will be punishment." He smirked, gulping down the water and kissing his wife good morning.

"Did you have a good night little mouse?" He asked, knowing last night he was very self absorbed.

"Yeah, everything was great and the night ended quite nicely." She smiled over. Loki gave a smug smile, always happy to please his wife.

"Of course I really have to say; I know you were happy about Thor being jealous of you but repeating that while in bed with me is not exactly what I like to hear." She teased. Loki stared at her. He had forgotten about that. Gloating that Thor would be jealous of him being with her in such a way.

"While I apologise for mentioning him in the bedroom, I do stand by my statement. Any man would be jealous of me having a woman as wonderful as you." He smiled. He could be sweet when he wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

Caitlin sat up in bed and stretched, she was now eight months into pregnancy. Things were getting very busy. One of their rooms had been made over for the baby, all in enerald green of course. It was the middle of the night and Caitlin was craving. Loki was sound asleep. Right now her options were to wake him or to go find snacks on her own. He looked too cute to wake so she forced herself up and made the slow journey to the palace kitchens. Their kitchen had already been picked over by her earlier. Her belly was large and she wondered how she'd be able to walk by the ninth month. A few of the servants that passed her offered her help. She rejected them all politely, she was capable of getting herself a snack.

Once in the kitchen Caitlin came up with many odd concoctions that only a pregnant woman could. She yawned softly, in no mood to walk the great distance back to her bed. As luck would have it, Loki had woken not long after she had left and was now in his way to come find her. It was usually pretty obvious where she was at that time of the night.

Loki stepped into the kitchen and smiled at his pregnant wife. She was asleep against the counter, surrounded by her snacks. He carefully picked her up and hushed her back to sleep when she stirred. It was easier for her to wake him for her snacks but she never did. Caitlin woke the next morning in her bed and yawned wide. Loki was sound asleep beside her and she couldn't help but chuckle at his bed head. She leaned down and placed soft kisses over his neck to wake him.

"Loki, wake up. I'm hormonal." She whispered playfully. He groaned some.

"You're pregnant, of course you're hormonal." He mumbled into his pillow.

"No Loki, I'm hormonal." She tugged on his pajama pants for him to take the hint. His eyes opened and he flashed a grin.

"Duty calls." He smiled and made light work of her night gown.

After a long morning, Loki escorted Caitlin around the gardens where they were joined by Frigga. Like any mother, Frigga was overly excited by everything baby. She spoke to Caitlin's belly and laughed in excitement when the baby would kick. She did however give Caitlin a scare when commenting on the size of Caitlin's belly. The baby was half frost giant and while Loki was small for his race, this baby was going to be very big for Caitlin.

"You know I'll be with you all the way my dear." He spoke softly, he had to behave himself a lot more with her now. With her hormones she was very easy to set off. And while he could handle anger, Caitlin was more prone to getting upset. Seeing her get upset over one of his slightly crude jokes was very difficult. Loki often had a harsher sense of humor that Caitlin usually found funny but from time to time it would be too much for her while pregnant. Caitlin usually ended up feeling guilty if she got upset over something so silly but it was very easy for her to get upset. The baby was large and pressed her insides. She was a walking combination of discomfort, exhaustion, frustration, nerves and the worst of all, arousal. Poor Loki typically got the brunt of it, though he didn't mind the arousal part. It had always been him intiating before but with her hormones raging she was asking for it a lot more than he ever had. Of course he had wanted more than he had ever asked for but didn't think it to be gentlemanly to constantly pester his wife. He did afterall, enjoy his wife's other attributes. She was clever, sweet and playful. But he couldn't deny he loved her body, even heavily pregnant, she was beautiful. He had guessed that his feelings for her effected just how much he craved her; he had never had much interest in women before meeting her. Being with her was like lighting a spark that he couldn't put out, not that he ever wanted to. He trusted her to have this control over him, she would never use it against him.

He carefully walked his wife and mother into the palace for lunch, Caitlin walked slower these days. He smiled to himself as he watched her do a little waddle-like walk, her big belly leading the way. He helped her into her seat, Jane was also in attendence. She was visiting more often, though still refused Thor's proposal of moving to Asgard to be his wife. She loved him dearly of course but was very set on wanting to finish her work. She was also more experienced with men and had been hurt before, so she was taking things slowly. Loki of course was secretly happy with Thor's situation. He was glad that for once he had the perfect relationship while Thor had difficulties.

"My lady, you're positively glowing." Frandal greeted Caitlin happily. Loki shot a glare, even when she was pregnant he didn't stop. They all ate slowly, Caitlin combined different sauces for the sake of her curious tastebuds. Frigga was still talking about the baby, mostly telling stories of when her boys were young. Caitlin always loved stories of Loki, they often caused dreams of a young Loki playing childish pranks. Lately she had been dreaming of children a lot, her and Loki as children usually.

"I bring exciting news brother!" Thor spoke out, gathering attention quickly.

"What news do you have?" Loki asked, knowing for Thor just about anything could be exciting.

"There is a great battle to be had on Nidavellir. I was thinking we could go and fight together, like old times." Thor had given up his arrogance but still enjoyed a fight when it was needed. He also sought to reconnect with his brother. Little did he know that Caitlin was completely unaware of how relatively harmless battles were on Nidavellir. She stood loudly and looked over to Thor as if she were about to cry.

"No! Loki can't go fight, what if he gets hurt or worse?" This would typically be seen as being over dramatic but they were all very well aware of Caitlin's hormones. She had made a similar outburst at dinner once because they forgot to serve pickles. Caitlin's thoughts rushed to Loki injured and dying on a battle field and her heart began to race. Loki took her hand gently and smiled.

"I assure you that I have no desire to fight in such a battle, it would offer me no challenge." Loki spoke cooly, trying to settle his wife. After a moment she sat down and pulled a face.

"Loki..." She whispered nervously.

"Yes my little mouse?" He looked to her, there was something about her face that told him to be alert.

"My seat is wet..."

**Author's note: Yes, the time has arrived for birth! This chapter was pretty hard to write, I had massive writer's block. Spent roughly 3 hours looking at the first paragraph, wondering what to write. Enjoy and review! P.s. Yes, she's only 8 months pregnant so we can only wait and see what happens.**


	11. Chapter 11

Caitlin was propped up in the healing room, a few medics gathered around. She thought of her breathing technique like her mother had taught her. She really wished her mother was here now but as the due date wasn't for another month they couldn't have planned this. Volstagg had agreed to go and fetch her family so they would likely be there by the time the baby actually arrived. Caitlin grit her teeth and groaned as she felt another conraction, they were coming closer and closer together. Loki squeezed her hand gently. He felt very useless at this time as he had no real job besides holding her hand and trying to keep her calm. As if it was possible to be calm when you're about to push a baby out of you.

The hours moved on and the contractions grew closer together and more painful. Caitlin's parents had arrived and her mother was in with her. Loki stood outside the room with the others.

"Does it always take this long?" He asked impatiently. He paced the area, he was having a hard time waiting.

"It wouldn't be good if she had the baby too quickly Loki. Just relax, it could be hours yet." Frigga spoke softly and smiled.

"Just imagine dear, a little grandson or grandaughter." Frigga looked over to Odin who gave a quick nod. Odin had seen many battles and wars, he had ended the lives of others. Yes Odin had seen a lot but he could never stomach the sound of a woman screaming in pain and he knew soon enough that would come. It's as if his fears were answered as Caitlin's mother opened the doors to the healing room. They all saw inside to Caitlin in the bed with her legs up, gritting her teeth and moaning out in pain. She was trying to keep herself calm and quiet. Good girl, he thought. It was long believed that a calm birth lead to a calm baby.

"Loki, it's time." Her mother smiled and gave Loki a hug. Loki looked like a dear in headlights as he walked into the room, the doors closing behind him.

"Poor dear." Frigga said softly.

"Caitlin or Loki?" Caitlin's mother asked with a smile.

"Loki, I remember Odin trying to be strong while I was in labor." She said softly, Odin avoided eye contact at that moment. He did not like appearing weak. Caitlin's mother laughed.

"Men, they'd be useless without us."

"I agree fully." Sif said with a smile.

"When have you ever taken care of us?" Frandal asked with a raised brow. A question he should have avoided as Sif began to list the times in battle that she had personally saved his life.

Inside the healing room Loki winced at the power behind Caitlin's small hand squeezing his own. She was more resistant to pain being a goddess but she was giving birth to a half giant. Loki felt the twist of guilt as she moaned out again.

"Deep breaths little mouse. It will be all over soon." He hushed her gently. For the power of his silver tongue, there was little he could say right now.

"Loki... Loki... Lokiiii!" She said it like a personal mantra as she pushed. He leaned down and quietly whispered in her ear.

"Do you remember when you said that exact line in the throes of passion?" He smiled, hoping to relax her with his teasing. She responded with a soft huff of a laugh before moaning out again with a push.

"The baby is crowning!" The medic said.

"Do you want to watch my lord?" Loki looked over at the medic. Did he seriously just ask him to watch as his wife's most intimate area being torn open? He stared for a moment.

"I am needed at my wife's side!" He snapped a little, looking back to Caitlin.

"We're going to have to cut her." The medic called to his assistant as they brought over the small scapel. Loki stared, petrified. He felt Caitlin squeezing his hand and looked down to her.

"It's better for them to do that. If the baby is too big, it will tear and that might cause a lot of damage..." She tried to explain though the pain. She was guessing the medics could heal her easily afterwards. She looked up to Loki who appeared ever paler than usual. She didn't feel the blade.

"Alright then, you're ready to push again!" The medic called out. Caitlin pushed hard and moaned out.

"One more my lady and it'll be out!" She bit her lip and pushed long and hard, tears and sweat dripping down her face. Her moans were drained out of the room as the loud crying sounds of a baby filled it.

"Do you want to cut the cord my lord?" He asked. Loki quickly shook his head at what he saw.

"Congratulations my lord and lady, it's a boy." The medic's assistant quickly took the baby to be cleaned. Caitlin smiled up to him, reaching for his hand.

"We did it." She whispered. He looked down to her and got a clean cloth, wiping her face and neck for her.

"Yes we did." He spoke calmly. She would be upset with him.

The medic's assistant brought the baby over to them in a blanket and placed him over Caitlin to bond. She smiled happily and held him to her. Loki stared down at the little blue boy laying over his wife. His jaw clenched. Blue. Ice giant. He felt pain for a moment until he saw Caitlin touch the baby's skin. Slowly the blue faded from his skin until he looked like any other baby although a little larger. His heart rate relaxed and he smiled, kneeling down by the bed. Caitlin was crying with joy and looked to Loki.

"Say hello to your son daddy." She whispered softly, she was exhausted. Loki carefully reached out and touched the baby's hand as if he were afraid to touch him. He felt a rush and his eyes glazed over with tears that threatened to flow.

"Welcome to the world, Logan Lokison."

**Author's note: Yay! I just wanted to say that I have not given birth so I don't believe I can describe birth as well as someone who has. I am just going from what I've heard. So please forgive any mistakes made or anything forgotten.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: I'm not saying Loki has father issues... but he most likely does to some degree. I truly believe if he had gotten more love from the start he probably wouldn't have had such issues finding out about his birth and most likely wouldn't feel the need to compete with Thor so much if he was given as much attention. So this first half of the chapter has Loki going over some of those issues and thinking about his own fathering style. Please review!**

Caitlin sat with Loki in the nursery. Loki was all too happy to stay with Caitlin while she breast fed. He looked down to the big baby drinking away. He had green eyes and a small tuft of black hair growing. Everyone knew he'd end up just like Loki. Caitlin's mother had claimed that Logan had his mother's nose. Both Caitlin and Loki were yet to see it. Caitlin did not mind that her son seemed to have all Loki's features, she was happy to have her two handsome men in her life. Others were not looking forward to a second Loki running around Asgard, frankly it scared them.

After burping little Logan and putting him to bed, Caitlin went for a lay down. Loki had to admit that motherhood came easily to Cailtin, while fatherhood was something that confused him. Everytime he held Logan he thought he'd drop him or hurt him. Everytime Logan cried out in the night Caitlin got up without hesitating while Loki often just went back to sleep. He realised that if he had to look after Logan alone, the baby would be doomed. He also realised that because of this, Logan would likely depend on him for some type of self assurance. A doting, loving mother gave security. A distant, unsure father gave insecurity. He thought of all the times as a child when he eagerly sought his father's praise and affection. Frigga had always given without a thought so that made Loki seek out Odin's attention.

Loki sat in his drawing room, recalling memories. He had been tutored in every area of his life but he had always wished that Odin had taken the time to teach him instead. He remembered the long talks he and Thor would get from Odin, those were their bonding moments. He would have preferred one on one time and doing things other than listening to his talks. He remembered growing up and wishing for more, then growing jealous of Thor as he seemed to always earn Odin's praise.

Loki moved over to the craddle Logan was sleeping in. He reached down and touched the small hand of his son. He seemed so fragile and defenceless. Loki thought of his own pain as Odin told him the secret of his birth, the betrayal. He silently made a vow to himself; he would be better for this child. He would make sure that he or Caitlin taught the boy the important things in life. He would be honest and open with him. He'd give him all the things Loki had yearned for as a child and never received. This was not about material possessions, this was about all the things a child needs to grow up happy and secure. This boy would never feel unloved or overlooked.

Caitlin woke after her small nap. She could never sleep long during the day despite the lack of sleep at night. She stretched and got up, going into the nursery. She smiled to herself at the sight; Loki sat in the rocking chair with Logan in his arms. It looked like he was giving Logan a little pep talk. She came in as Loki looked up.

"It's times like this, I wish I had my camera." She whispered.

"Speaking of which. Mother would like us to get a family portrait done when Logan is a little bigger." Loki smiled. Caitlin came over and rubbed his shoulders slowly.

"You're going to be a good dad, you know?" She kissed the top of his head.

"In time. I need to learn all of this..." Loki replied with a smile.

"You can teach him how to pull the best pranks." She smiled.

"Naturally. The god of mishief's son must learn. Sif and the warriors three are already scared." Loki grinned.

"I've heard, they've branded him the god of chaos. How can anything so cute be chaotic?" She smiled, tickling Logan's cheek.

"Hey, I'm just as cute and I'm chaotic." Loki teased, kissing his wife. Caitlin sniffed a little and smiled.

"Yes, you are. But right now my prince you have more pressing concerns. Your son has made quite the mess in his pants." Loki looked up to her before wrinkling his nose at the smell.

"I thought he was our son. Perhaps you'd be better suited to this?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"I'm sorry but you did say you need to learn. Now's a great chance." She grinned and walked off to prepare herself for dinner.

"Where's a servant when you need one?" Loki replied, looking to a stinky baby with confusion.

"Now what exactly do I do with you?" He questioned as Logan began to cry, obviously uncomfortable in his soiled cloth.

After carefully changing the cloth diaper and dressing a now settled Logan, Loki escorted his wife to dinner. Frigga fussed over the baby heavily, giving Caitlin a chance to relax and eat. Caitlin was determined not to rely on the servants too much to help with Logan. She wanted him raised by family and while some of the servants were now known to her by name, they weren't treated as family. She thought it was a little sad but that was just how it went in the palace.

"After dinner we should take Jasper for a walk, he's been a little neglected lately with the baby and all." Caitlin said to Loki, he gave a small nod.

"At least he doesn't get as jealous as me." Loki teased her as she smiled.

"I'd be happy to babysit." Frigga quickly added with a smile.

"I'll need to feed him before we go." Caitlin said softly.

"Can I watch? I've always been fascinated by babies." Frandal added. Loki glared at him.

"Keep your eyes away from my wife's chest." He stood up, looking ready to strangle Frandal. Caitlin quickly took his hand.

"I'm sorry Frandal but the only man who gets to watch is Loki. It's uncomfortable enough when my mum or Frigga watch." She said firmly but shyly. She was being honest. While breast feeding was perfectly natural, she still felt put off by people who were completely at ease watching. Though for Loki it was more about enjoying the view not the act.


	13. Chapter 13

Caitlin stood with the now one year old Logan on her hip. She was very happy to be taking Logan for his first visit to Earth. Loki stood beside her with the now very large Jasper. Their little family was complete. Heimdall sent them through the Bifrost and they landed down graceyfully. Logan clung to his mother's shirt. Much to everyone's relief, Logan was showing more of his mother's personality than his father's. It was very strange to witness a tiny, shy little Loki look-alike. Loki was also pleased with this but was determined to teach his son the great art of mischief in time. Having Loki's green eyes and smile but Caitlin's shy and sweet personality, it made Logan very well loved. Which meant he could get away with a lot and no one could stay mad at him.

The Avengers stood around the area they had landed. Thor was not there of course but Jane was. Caitlin wished they could have gone straight to her paren'ts house but it Thor had made it quite clear her friends at SHIELD wanted to see her first. They hadn't seen her in roughly two years and that meant they were all a little impatient. Logan didn't know what hit him because he was stuck between the hugs Caitlin was receiving. A red haired woman then picked him up and made a fuss of him. He shied away from the woman before being rescued by his dad.

"He's shy around strangers." Loki commented. He wasn't happy to be around this group again and they weren't too happy to be near him either. But he had served his time and now had a family to keep him on the right track. He also needed to be civil for Caitlin. He glared a little as the men hugged Caitlin, he still got jealous of other men getting close to his wife.

They had all gone to a local diner for lunch, Loki wasn't too impressed with it but Caitlin seemed very happy to have soda and junk food again. He smiled to himself, she'd like eat too much and get a bellyache. Her body wasn't used to this crap anymore. He looked at the greasy burger and fries that were covered in salt. His plate was left untouched while Logan happily ate the chicken nuggets and fries. Loki didn't like this, it was no good for his son.

"I know it's unhealthy but he has a great diet back home. I think something like this once a year won't do much to him. Besides, he's a god." Caitlin reasoned. This was true, they were immune to illness so bad food really didn't do much to them. Loki gave a small nod. Caitlin smiled and listened as everyone told their stories. She told her own at first and while none were too accepting of Loki, they soon changed their mind by the end of it. They still didn't like Loki of course but they could see that he had changed.

"He's so cute..." Natasha cooed, tickling Logan's cheek. Logan had slowly grown used to her over lunch. Who would have thought an assassin had maternal instincts.

"Just like his daddy." Tony Stark teased with a twisted grin. Loki had to hold his tongue for Caitlin's sake and Tony knew this.

"His daddy is very cute." Caitlin smiled, squeezing Loki's hand under the table to try to calm him. He gave a very controlled smile to mask his anger at Stark.

"Just like his mommy." Loki grinned, placing a kiss on Caitlin's lips. It made the Avengers uncomfortable to see Loki getting up close and personal with Caitlin so he was sorely tempted to make a show of it.

"Ok, enough of the mushy crap." Clint said after a moment. Out of all of them Clint was the one with the grudge.

"You don't enjoy seeing a couple in love?" Loki smirked.

"I don't enjoy seeing you in love." Clint corrected. Loki gave a grin, he enjoyed messing with this one.

"Don't mind him. I'm told he can be as ass." Caitlin teased and gave Loki a nudge to tell him to behave.

"Ooh is Loki whipped?" Tony smiled.

"The only whips we use are in the bedroom." Loki smirked as Caitlin blushed deeply.

"You said you'd never mention that again." She whispered, her cheeks bright red.

"Wait, you guys actually used whips? Loki you kinky bastard." Tony grinned, finding an all new respect for the god. Caitlin was mortified.

"It was just a one time thing for our anniversary!" Caitlin spat out in embarassment. Loki rubbed her side gently to calm.

"And it was a very happy anniversary." Loki grinned smugly.

"Oh shut up." Caitlin snapped. All the Avengers were looking at her now as she squirmed in her seat. Loki gently placed Logan in her lap to cheer her up.

"Mum!" He spoke out happily, trying to feed her a half chewed fry. She smiled softly, slowly relaxing.

"If it makes you feel better, I've used whips plenty of times. Nothing quite like showing a man who's boss." Natasha commented with a smile.

"Pepper won't even let me use handcuffs." Tony complained. Somehow they all dove easily into the discussion of whips, handcuffs and anything else that could embarass Caitlin.

"I gotta ask Cait, does Loki ever use any magic in the bedroom?" Tony grinned.

"What? No!" Caitlin said shyly, it would take a few drinks to make her talk.

"Sometimes." Loki said with a smile. He carefully stroked Caitlin's blushing cheek.

"We shouldn't talk about this with Logan here." Caitlin said, hoping to stop the conversation.

"He hasn't a clue what we're talking about love." Loki smiled. He was right, Logan was far too busy making a finger painting on the table with the ketchup.

At the end of the day Caitlin said goodbye to the Avengers once more and headed off to her parent's house with her family. Loki didn't like cars. Jasper and Logan seemed very pleased with driving. Logan stared at the small tv screen in the back that danced with colourful cartoons while Jasper stuck his head out the window. Loki shifted uncomfortably in the front seat as Caitlin drove with a soda in her hand.

"It's so good to be back on Earth." She smiled.

"Speak for yourself." Loki mumbled as he twisted the nobs of the radio, trying to find music that wasn't essentially screaming. He finally found a classical station that calmed his nerves a little.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki sat on the lowset sofa. His long legs stretched out infront of him. They were now at Caitlin's family home. It was nothing like the palace but it was homely. All the seats seemed overly comfortable and soft. Her mother had pushed a hot drink into his hands, tea he believed. She had also made up some sort of chocolate milk drink for Logan who guzzled it quickly. He wasn't used to so much sugar. Caitlin was almost asleep beside him, she was tired from driving. Jasper was outside, exploring the garden. Jasper hadn't been on earth since he was a pup so was finding all new smells.

"Bedtime for me I believe." Caitlin yawned and stretched.

"I'll be in once Logan is asleep. He'll be going down soon." Loki smiled and kissed his wife. Caitlin gave Logan a kiss and said goodnight to her parents before heading off to bed. There was something strangely comforting about sleeping in her old bed. Logan's cot was set up on the other side of the room. Jasper would no doubt be sleeping in with them too. It would be a tight squeeze. She easily drifted to sleep and barely noticed when Loki came in carrying Logan. Loki carefully tucked their son in and changed into some pajamas before crawling into bed.

"Are you awake little mouse?" He whispered, kissing her neck.

"Mmm, a little." She replied, nuzzling the pillow.

"Your mother was kind enough to show me all your baby photos. I really loved that hair cut." He smirked as she groaned.

"Damnit mum... she used to cut it herself until I was about 11 and demanded to be taken to a hair dresser." She said, remembering her bulky bob.

"It looked very cute."Loki said with a grin until Caitlin elbowed him in the side. He quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Well that wasn't nice. I think you should make it up to me..." He smiled.

"Alright then..." She whispered sweetly and turned to give him a soft kiss.

"That was it?" He asked, feeling it was a little lacking.

"Our son is right over there and my parents are in the room next to yours. What exactly did you think you'd get?" She asked with a smirk.

"I was thinking you could subtly slip under the covers and kiss it all better." He smiled playfully.

"Nope. You're not getting any of that in this house. That's the rule." She said.

"But we're here for a week. I can't wait that long..." He looked to her with urgency, it made her smile.

"My dear sweet prince, have you forgotten who you are? You're the god of mischief. You should know there are plenty of ways around one little rule." She whispered playfully. It was his turn to smirk.

"Ah, has my beautiful wife been scheming?" He grinned, kissing her softly.

"Just a little. For one, we have the car and I'm sure that'd be a bit of fun trying to fit in there with you. And if you can think of any other place not in the house then I'd be happy to go along with it." She smiled, offering the challenge. In the next week he would think of every possible place in the human world he could to be with his wife. That was one thing that kept him occupied as they went sight seeing and going to lunches with friends and family. It's not that he did not enjoy their time but he didn't really fit in when he was with her friends. They'd talk about work and human things he had never spent much time learning. He also didn't care much for listening about their boyfriend troubles. Everyone of them seemed to whine about the men in their lives except Caitlin. He wasn't sure whether this was because he was with her or because she was simply happy with him. He tried to imagine what she would say and realised he hadn't heard her complain much about anything. She did a bit about aching feet and morning sickness while pregnant but not much else. He hadn't heard her complain too much about anyone actually, apart from Thor but he knew she did this solely for his pleasure.

For Caitlin the week went far too quickly. In no time at all they were saying their goodbyes as her family gathered around to watch them disappear back to Asgard. Her mother was keeping it together while her father blubbered like a baby. Logan didn't really know what was going on so he couldn't understand why everyone was so sad, he clung to Loki's coat. They were all is Earth clothing, as Caitlin had missed it and wanted some family portraits. She had a large one done to give to Frigga and Odin. With everyone getting a hug and a kiss Loki commanded Heimdall to open the bridge. Caitlin squeezed his hand as they all disappeared from Earth and landed at the Bifrost.

"Home sweet home." Loki said softly, leading his wife to the awaiting carriage sent to collect them. Caitlin held Logan to her while Loki and the servant packed their bags and Jasper in. She tried not to get upset but it was very hard saying goodbye to her old home again. This time she knew just how hard it was being away from everyone, not being able to call or visit them when she needed to.

"Come on little mouse, time to go." Loki kissed her softly. She gave a nod and got in with him.

"I miss it, you know?" She looked to him sadly.

"Now that Logan is old enough to travel we can visit more often." He replied, she gave a smile. It was true that now they could visit a lot more.

"Besides, we never got a chance to visit the beach. And I did make it quite clear that we needed to have a roll in the sand..." He teased, careful of his wording around Logan. This made her laugh.

"Yes, we'd hate to miss out on that little adventure." She smiled.

"My pet, when have our adventures ever been little?"


	15. Chapter 15

Caitlin sat beside her husband and smiled happily. It was Logan's fifth birthday. The past five years hadn't all been happy or easy. The terrible two's had been terrible; despite Logan's quiet nature he still misbehaved, caused a lot of trouble and threw tantrums. At three years old he continued to cause mischief. It was hard even on Loki who wasn't used to being the target for mischief and had no idea how to punish the shy boy. You couldn't shout at Logan, that always ended badly. He would cry and ignore you for the rest of the day or longer and that would break your heart. It was times when he caused mischief that Caitlin secretly wished for a television to sit him infront to keep him occupied, she remembered how quiet she was sitting infront of cartoons. At four years old he wanted to do everything for himself, which usually ended up badly. Caitlin was quite happy that Logan wanted to do things for himself but it could be difficult, especially on those sunday mornings when after a sleep in Loki and Caitlin would go out to find the kitchen trashed. Logan was very taken with cooking and tried to do so for himself whenever possible. That usually ended with a large bowl full of crushed eggs, flour, milk, slab of butter and anything else Logan had seen mommy use to make a cake.

Despite all the difficulties that came with any child, today was a happy day. Logan played with his friends, the other young children of the Asgard court. He wore his smart shirt and vest in a dark blue. That had been the colour he favored despite Loki constantly bringing him clothes in green. Caitlin didn't mind Logan's choice of colour. He may have looked just like his father but Logan was his own man. He was taller than the other children his age, he never stopped growing it seemed. It was a little funny that the tallest boy of the group was also the most quiet, shy and sensitive. Caitlin and Loki were both proud of their young son. He had grown to already have such good morals while having a small playful side that enjoyed harmless mischief.

Loki and Caitlin's marriage had also been tested over the years. Sometimes their views on parenting clashed or sometimes it was just a hard day and something small would end with an arguement. This didn't happen often and was settled quickly. Loki could talk his way out of anything and he hated upsetting Caitlin. He had quickly found out that Logan's way of responding to shouting was also Caitlin's response. If he got angry with her for something stupid she would ignore him until he sucked up his pride and apologised. It was far more effective than shouting back. It also helped Loki learn to control his temper. Caitlin didn't get angry often but she had on a few occasions snapped at Loki. Loki took it in his stride but she would always make it up to him somehow anyway. Usually it involved her sweet talking and stroking his ego. With any of their problems they had their ways of working it out.

Thor was announced king when Logan was three. He had been doing a good job with Odin's guidance. He took his time with Jane and it had paid off, she was now his wife. Jane traveled to Earth a lot even after marriage. While she had completed her research she would still check back to oversee what had been done with it. Right now though her travel had been put on hold as her and Thor were trying for a baby of their own.

Loki smiled as he watched Logan play. Everyday the boy was showing more tendencies that reminded Loki of his wife. This pleased Loki a lot, he had been a misrable child who hid his pain. Logan had a hard time hiding his pain, much like Caitlin, so Loki could aways make sure the boy was happy. Loki wondered how the darkest part of his life could somehow lead him to this happiness. He had felt so broken and damaged, he was out of control and then Caitlin found him. Somehow after that everything fell into place.

"Do you remember how difficult it was when we found out I was pregnant?" Caitlin asked with a smile.

"How could I forget? My sweet little mouse who would never hurt a fly, attacking the gate keeper." Loki said with a smirk.

"Haha, yes I know I lost myself for a moment." Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Actually I thought it was kind of sexy." He teased as she smacked his arm playfully.

"What I mean is, do you remember how hard it was waiting to find out if he was ok?" She asked seriously.

"I do. But we are now the first and only couple to prove that humans and frost giants can reproduce." He said with a smile.

"That's true but I can't see many other human/frost giant couples out there." Caitlin smiled playfully.

"We're a rare sight indeed. Perhaps we should show everyone how good it can be." Loki said with a smirk and a suggestive wink.

"It's your son's birthday. Keep it in your pants for once please." She teased.

"I am Loki, prince of Asgard and god of mischief. I do what I want." Loki grinned.

"And I am your wife." Caitlin smirked before giving Loki a look.

"Ok ok, I'll behave." He smiled.

"Good." She kissed him softly. Hearing a few kids remark with 'eww!'.

"You think that's bad?" Loki asked the children before pulling Caitlin close and locking his lips with hers. The children ran to get away from the gross adults.

"You really are just a big kid aren't you?" Caitlin smiled.

"Kids can't do what I can." Loki smirked.

"Very true." Caitlin smiled. Loki looked out as the kids all faked throwing up from his display. Logan smiled shyly at the their antics. Loki gently took his wife's hand.

"So then, how about another one?" He asked her with smile.

"Another kiss? Sweetie you're scaring the children already." She answered playfully.

"Actually, I meant another child."

The end.

**Author's notes: Thanks everyone for the support during this sequel and Little Mouse. Sadly there is not much more I could do with Caitlin and Loki. I also didn't want to just write the story into the ground. So the only conclusion I could find was to finish it up. Please check out my other fic going Taming the Beast. I am also planning another Loki fic so keep an eye out for that.**


End file.
